millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Ke Hobe Banglar Kotipoti (2018 season)
This is the second season of Ke Hobe Banglar Kotipoti, Indian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by Prosenjit Chatterjee. Top prize is Rs. 10,000,000. In this season each contestants had clock: 45 seconds for answer the questions 1-5 and 60 seconds for answer the questions 6-10. On questions 11-15, clock disappeared. This version (like Marathi) is the only Indian version, where questions are only in the local language (Bengali) and the answers are not duplicated in English. Lifelines In this season, three lifelines used: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Audience Poll Episodes * 1. Season Premiere: Ke Hobe Banglar Kotipoti (16th July 2018) Sumit Bhattacharya (Rs. 320,000, continued) * 2. Do we have our first kotipoti? (17th July 2018) Sumit Bhattacharya (Rs. 1,250,000) Ashim Kumar Jana (Rs. 10,000, continued) * 3. Will Ashim say goodbye to his dreams? (18th July 2018) Ashim Kumar Jana (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 40,000) Dipendu Ghosh (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Abhibrata Dey (Rs. 80,000, continued) * 4. Prodigy with big dreams (19th July 2018) Abhibrata Dey (Rs. 640,000) Prason Pal (Rs. 20,000, continued) * 5. A dance with superstar Prosenjit (20th July 2018) Prason Pal (Rs. 160,000) Sirsha Ray (Rs. 160,000) * 6. Double trouble on the hot seat! (23th July 2018) Payee Mukherjee (Rs. 160,000) Arko Banerjee (Rs. 0, continued) * 7. An emotional ode to Mahanayak Uttam Kumar (24th July 2018) Arko Banerjee (Rs. 640,000, continued again) * 8. Winning for a noble cause? (25th July 2018) Arko Banerjee (Rs. 640,000) Ranita Basu (Rs. 320,000, continued) * 9. Ami nijeke mountaineer bhabtam (26th July 2018) Ranita Basu (Rs. 640,000) Pranab Kumar (Rs. 160,000, continued) * 10. Rituparna and Prosenjit create magic! (27th July 2018) Pranab Kumar (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 1,250,000) Rituparna Sengupta (Rs. 320,000) * 11. Prosenjit salutes cancer survivor (30th July 2018) Soumita Das (Rs. 320,000, continued) * 12. Who is making Prosenjit blush? (31st July 2018) Soumita Das (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Chitralekha Mondal (Rs. 40,000, continued) * 13. First kotipoti, a woman? (1st August 2018) Chitralekha Mondal (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 1,250,000) Sohini Kayal (Rs. 0, continued) * 14. Meye korlo babar swapno puron (2nd August 2018) Sohini Kayal (Rs. 320,000, continued again) * 15. 3 lakhs and not out? (3rd August 2018) Sohini Kayal (Rs. 1,250,000) Jashan Goswami (Rs. 320,000) * 16. Prosenjit meets his jabra fan (6th August 2018) Indranil Bose (Rs. 320,000, continued) * 17. The price of stardom (7th August 2018) Indranil Bose (Rs. 640,000) Pratyusha Das (Rs. 80,000, continued) * 18. Phire dekha shei baishe srabon (8th August 2018) Pratyusha Das (Rs. 640,000) Sagarika Ghosh (Rs. 10,000, continued) * 19. Prosenjit's confession will shock you! (9th August 2018) Sagarika Ghosh (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) Anjana Banerjee (Rs. 20,000, continued) * 20. Prosenjit ke chomke dilo Srabanti (10th August 2018) Anjana Banerjee (Rs. 640,000, continued again) Srabanti Chatterjee (Rs. 320,000) * 21. 'Your wish is my command!' (13th August 2018) Anjana Banerjee (Rs. 1,250,000) Ambalika Mikherjee (Rs. 80,000, continued) * 22. Prosenjit ke mugdho korlo ei protijogi (14th August 2018) Ambalika Mikherjee (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Prabir Kumar Sarbar (Rs. 40,000, continued) * 23. Prosenjit: Apnake shotokoti pronam (15th August 2018) Prabir Kumar Sarbar (Rs. 1,250,000) * 24. Prosenjit stands up for love (16th August 2018) Santu Jana (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Jayanti Mitra (Rs. 5,000, continued) * 25. Uri Uri Baba: Usha Uthup style! (17th August 2018) Jayanti Mitra (Rs. 5,000) Usha Uthup (Rs. 640,000) * 26. Great talent, Greater GK (20th August 2018) Sayonti Goswami (Rs. 160,000, continued) * 27. Prosenjit, the king of romance! (21st August 2018) Sayonti Goswami (Rs. 2,500,000, continued again) * 28. Khude protijogir boro jeet? (22nd August 2018) Sayonti Goswami (Rs. 2,500,000) Pampa Chakraborty (Rs. 160,000, continued) * 29. Keep calm and talk to Prosenjit (23rd August 2018) Pampa Chakraborty (Rs. 1,250,000) Pankaj Goon (Rs. 3,000, continued) * 30. Mimi & Nusrat take in hot seat (24th August 2018) Pankaj Goon (Rs. 320,000, continued again) Nusrat Jahan and Shraddha Rati (Rs. 320,000) * 31. Raksha Bandhan Special: A surprise for Prosenjit (27th August 2018) Pankaj Goon (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 1,250,000) Jayanta Maity (Rs. 80,000, continued) * 32. Jibon juddhe ki sofol hobe ei protijogi? (28th August 2018) Jayanta Maity (Rs. 2,500,000) Sajal Das (Rs. 0, continued) * 33. All for a good cause (29th August 2018) Sajal Das (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 40,000) Partha Ghosh (Rs. 20,000, continued) * 34. Change of fate for Partha? (30th August 2018) Partha Ghosh (Rs. 1,250,000) Writambhara Das (Rs. 10,000, continued) * 35. Prosenjit-Soumitro recreate 'Jibone Ki Pabona' (31st August 2018) Writambhara Das (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 20,000) Soumitra Chatterjee (Rs. 1,250,000) Trivia * In 3rd episode, in FFF an interesting case occurred. Contestants Abhibrata Dey and Srimoyee Datta both posted a time of 5.12 seconds. After the host saw the results, he did not announce a tiebreak, but called the winner the first contestant (Abhibrata Dey) who made in the hot seat. Between them there was no additional FFF. * Arko Banerjee, Sohini Kayal, Anjana Banerjee, Sayonti Goswami and Pankaj Goon are a contestants of this season, who appeared in three episodes in a row. * Pranab Kumar is the first contestant in this season, who walked away with second minimum amount. Also he walked away with Rs. 320,000 and did not use one lifeline. * Jayanti Mitra is first contestant of this season, who used all three lifelines to 5th question and walked away with Rs. 5,000 - lowest money. * Sayonti Goswami is first contestant in this season, who reached penultimate question and went home with big money. If she had risked and answered, she would have heard the Top Prize question. Sources *Episodes Category:Indian Series